Battle For Earth
Mission:Defend Earth at all cost all the Confederate Empire Troops are attacking it.You have to face millions of Soldiers and many Enemy Transportation.Reinforcements are on the way amd are trying to get there as soon as possible.Good Luck out there. -Overlord Battle Dragon:Team 7 were taking the first Line let's go!*Radio*Techno give us our Coordiantes Techno: Your in Des Moines, Iowa, the target of the ships. Your lattitude is 41.640078, and your longitude is -93.647461. Some ships have landed in Waterloo, Iowa, just a short flight away from you. Their latitude is 42.382353, and their longitude is -92.263184. The other members of Squad Seven are within a mile of you. I am in a pod in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. My lattitude is 41.963303, and my longitude is -91.636963. Dragon:Any New Union Squads out there? Techno: Can't find any. It's 12:00 at night, and most are in hypersleep. Dragon:Dang it guess I'm on my own until I come across Team 7.Activate Hypersleep code 97...Immediate Wake up Call Techno: Got it *five minutes later* soldiers have been awakened, but a ship has landed thirteen miles from you. Most are going over to stop the attack. I reccomend you defend the base. Dragon:Yout hink nows a good time to test my new Abilities? Techno: Wait 2.035128 seconds...and, yeah, now would be a good time. Dragon:They wont know what hit them*Starts burning enemy forces while shooting them too* Techno: *hacks into ship systems* I knocked down their ships sheilds. YOu should see if you can take them down before they geet here. Dragon:Good...Hang on*Get's out sniper and snipes a Rocket Launcher guy and takes his weapon*Ok I got heavy atillery but I dont think that will hold it for to long.Any Anti-Air Defense systems in the area I could use? Techno: I sent some people to the roof to take them down. If this gets too bad, I have a virus I could put in their systems to shut them all down. Of course I could only access the files through a ship computer. So, tell me if it gets really bad, okay? Dragon:I see some soldiers uproaching so I'm going to activate my Motion Tracker.And if you mean take out the city bad then I can comply to that. Techno: I mean all of the Confederate Empire's Systems. It'll only last a few days, but it's enough time to stop the attack. Domino walks inside and with a box of tater tots Domino: Hey everyone, need me to fly a plane? Techno: PUT DOWN YOUR TATER TOTS! We are under attack! Dragon:*Sigh*God dangit Domino....*Off Radio but still heard*You two go to the Left and flank them from the side. Domino throws tater tots on ground and silently sighs, but runs over to controls and starts flying plane perfectly* Domino: I see your having a normal day Techno... Dragon:Domino come to our position we need Air Support over here and-*Explosion is heard through the Radio Domino flies over to position and opens cargo vent to let Dragon and Techno in Domino: Typical guys, just typical. Glad I saved your butts with my wicked awesome plane? Dragon:I'm staying here....These soldiers need my help and I'm not leaving them Techno: I love messing with your heads. That was just a hologram. I'M STILL SAFE IN MY POD! So, yeah, you didn't really save me. Anyways Domino, your ships shields are running low, I reccomend you get out opf there now. Domino: Roger *she saluted him rudely* Techno: Right, I make sure all of your weapons and armor, plus your "wicked awesome ship" work, and I get saluteed rudely. No, no problem. Say, where would you guys be if I stopped helping you, huh? Domin, you got the plane, Dragon's got the weapons, but who has to take care of them. Thats right, me, techno, the kid who lied about his age to help you guys. Domino: I take care of my own plane bucko, built it from scratch in case you forgot! Sorry, just get a little sensitive with the S.S Tater to- I mean S.S Oydyssy....yeah. Techno: Yeah, you polish it every month. I go in its systems and load its shield and make sure its weapons are always at full charge. By the way, I changed the voice on your GPS to mine. DomIno: WHY??? Techno: I was bored. Hey, your lucky I didn't change it to Justin Beiber. Domino presses several buttons Domino: There, it's changed back....and Techno? Techno: I'll have to lock it next time, and yes? Domino: IF YOU TOUCH MY PLANE AGAIN I'LL PERSONALLY MESS UP YOUR- Transmittion goes dead Techno: Right, the person in the protective hacker pod that can control any technology he wants should be scared *types on computer* Hah, bad idea cutting off transmission, now I can lock it on Just Beiber! Domino: You forget this is MY PLANE and I can personally unlock any code without any type of password. Techno: Yeah, on the planes functions. But this is MY internet, and your GPS just happens to run on it. Domino: You wanna tell me how I run my plane? You wanna try building a gigantic plane like this from scratch? Didn't think so. Techno: No, putting hunking peices of metal is too easy. You know whats a real challenge? Hacking into firewalls and converting the presidents files so that the worlds magnetic field doesn't go out of order 'cuz it's operator is a moron! Domino: Yeah...you think it's really easy....TRY STEPPING INTO MY SHOES FOR A DAY BUCKO! Techno: Oooh, flying a plane, so hard. Domino: Oooh hacking into stuff, I can do that in my sleep. Replace you like that. Techno: So, tell me all of your jobs then. Domino: Face it Techno, I'm smarter, younger, cooler, and- *eats a tater tot* know how to hack better than you. Dragon:*Over Radio*Actually Domino I heard the whole thing and Techno is allot smarter and he knows how to hack and HE LISTENS TO ORDERS.Techno I dont care wha tyou did to her plane but if it worked I'll make sure you get a pay raise. Steel: *The transmission is staticy* Guys. ... Steel is .... ba ... ck.. Dragon:Steel?My unit is near your transmission were coming for you!